Digital photography has forever changed the way pictures are taken and used. Digital cameras are easy to use and are integrated into many different electronic devices, including cell phones, smart, phones, personal media players, tablet computers, notebook computers, desktop computers, and other devices, making the sharing of images relatively easy when compared to film or printed images.
However, importing photographic images into an artistic application (such as a drawing program) can be a complicated and tedious process, often involving file conversion, photo-import menu selections, and cropping tools. Additionally, integrating an image into an existing piece of art may further include utilization of copy and paste tools and/or additional conversion and file importing menu navigation.